


Heaven Help The Fool

by thaliasgrace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke is my OTP, F/M, this happened, we were cheated out of the reunion scene so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliasgrace/pseuds/thaliasgrace
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke parting in 4x06 and the reunion scene that should have happened in 4x09.





	Heaven Help The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two.

Clarke didn't want to think about it.

She didn't want to. She couldn't. Wouldn't.

Maybe it was bad that she was becoming dependent on Bellamy Blake. Maybe it was good that she was getting away from him, getting some time to clear her head, to sort her emotions out without his dimples and freckles and goddamn gorgeous curly hair messing up her head.

But no matter how many times Clarke told herself that it would be good to be without Bellamy for a while, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that sat heavily in her stomach.

_He's going back to Arcadia. I'm going to my mom. We'll be apart. Again._

The journey didn't feel as if it lasted long enough. Before Clarke knew it, they were at their destination, and Roan was staring at her. "I'll unload the fuel," he told her, watching the way her eyes were drawn to Bellamy, climbing out of his truck.

Clarke nodded and opened her door, walking over to where Bellamy was standing, staring at nothing. As she watched, he rubbed his foot on the floor uncomfortably. Was he just as upset as she was about their impending separation?

Probably not. Bellamy was independent. He had to be, after raising both himself and Octavia. He didn't rely on other people... Especially not after Clarke had abandoned him.

Left him.

_You left me. You left everyone._

She liked to think they were past that now. They'd talked it out, after all. Clarke knew Bellamy didn't blame her for that anymore... But.

Clarke still blamed herself a little. Deep down, she worried that Bellamy couldn't get past that particular mishap in their relationship.

Clarke pushed that thought away and gazed at Bellamy, trying to memorise the lines of his face without him realising she was staring.

"I'm going to take the Rover back to camp," Bellamy said slowly. He wasn't looking at her.

She'd guessed as much, had known that that was what he would do. He had people to look after, he had Kane to help, and he had...

"Octavia?" Clarke had seen the way he'd chewed his lip when he thought she wasn't looking. (She was almost always looking at him.) Only one person could make him that worried and anxious in the face of the possible extinction of the human race.

Bellamy nodded slightly, his lips curving upwards in a barely-there smile. "It's pathetic, right? She hates me, but..." Clarke wasn't looking at him. She was trying not to say something mushy and stupid, just because they might not see each other for a while. They might not even see each other again _ever_. Clarke was trying not to think about that. "I keep coming back for more."

"She's your sister," Clarke told him, turning to face him. "She's blood. She'll come around and see how special you are."

It took a second for Clarke to realise that she'd just told him something stupid and mushy. They weren't stupid and mushy people, her and Bellamy. They couldn't afford to be, not in a world like the one they lived in.

But they might not see each other again. Bellamy could at least remember those words as something that Clarke had said to him that wasn't about war or death or tactics, just something nice. Kind. Friendly.

Did friends tell other friends that they were special? Clarke didn't know.

"Clarke," Bellamy began. She turned to face him, sensing the shift in his tone. He was facing her, his eyes suddenly soft. The Bellamy she saw when he looked at Octavia, or sometimes Monty, or maybe Lincoln, before he died. Sometimes her, even, when she'd said something or done something that he agreed with. The face he'd had when he'd written her name down on that list. "If I don't see you again..."

There was a number of ways that sentence could have ended. But it felt like a promise. It felt like tempting fate, talking about what would happen if- Clarke's stomach twisted- if they died. If they didn't see each other again. She interrupted him softly, trying to convey what she felt with her eyes.

_I love you._

She couldn't say it out loud, not without it feeling like a goodbye. So she settled with, "No. You will."

There was a pause. It felt like everything. Bellamy opened his mouth, and Clarke felt her heartbeat rising-

"We've got a problem," Roan yelled from the truck, and the moment was broken. 

Clarke turned away from Bellamy, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at voidherondale and find me on Wattpad at @ronansIynch (the L in the Lynch is a capital I). I don't bite, I promise.


End file.
